Talk:Community Portal
Untitled What is the Community portal page for? --EarthFurst 03:28, 9 August 2007 (UTC) :I assume it's to help newcomers find a place to contribute. This wiki still needs a lot of work, though. --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:59, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Why was Wikipedia stolen? This whole place reeks of copy-and-paste tactics. Surely something needs to be done to de-wikipedia-fy the mainspace. //masterConjurer (Talk) 04:27, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Because its legal provided that we provide a link back to the original article on Wikipedia. Unfortunately, we are few in number and only imported the articles from WP because of the relatively small number of active editors who would take time to make articles from scratch; its for this reason that most of the imported articles aren't linked back to WP, unfortunately. I wish that this could be de-wikipedia-fied, too, but there aren't enough active editors to sort the stuff out. --RayneVanDunem 08:31, 12 March 2009 (UTC) cleanup of articles The state of this wiki (LGBT Info) usually depresses me. I find it depressing because of *1* the amount of redlinks, *2* the impression/assumption that the wikia is mostly a mirror of old versions of wikipedia articles and *3* some articles copied from wikipedia don't credit wikipedia (thus breaking Wikipedia terms of use (Attribution)). My suggestion: We start a number of cleanup pages (to organize the cleanup) .. perhaps "Cleanup/other", "Cleanup/a" to "Cleanup/z" (or "Cleanup-z" or "Cleanup_z"). Cleanup/other page would list articles from "'68 (film)" to "9½ Weeks". Cleanup/a page would list all articles starting with "A". And so on. could look like Alfonso Pecoraro Scanio Preliminary cleanup-look: Has wikipedia credit tag. Last updated in 2007 (Update to latest version at Wikipedia?). Various redlinks (Who will change redlinks to links to wikipedia?). Redlink image (Who will copy image from Wikipedia?). Redlink templates tags. --person-ONE 03:53, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Updated to latest wikipedia version, copied image from wikipedia and then made same adjustments by previous edits to LGBT Info version. --person-TWO 04:17, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Changed redlinks to links to articles at wikipedia. --person-THREE 04:33, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Alfred Kinsey Who will do preliminary cleanup-look of this article? --person-ONE 03:57, 26 July 2009 (UTC) What do you think? --EarthFurst 04:03, 26 July 2009 and 15:26, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :I think that it may have been a total mistake to import the articles, even though they filled the need for more content at the time when I imported them. Most of the biographic articles could do well with a reduction of size to the most basic tidbits possible, especially those articles which cover individuals who were far from being pivotal or influential in their sexually- or gender-oriented actions. I wish it were easier to clean up the articles, but there are so many of them - thousands - which need cleanup and de-redlinking of some sort. --RayneVanDunem 22:26, 27 August 2009 (UTC) deleting articles: brain implant, etc Deleting a few articles because they don't seem appropriate for this wiki (LGBT Info). Articles are Brain implant, Brain pacemaker, Deep brain stimulation. Feel free to undelete them if you think they are appropriate for this wiki. --EarthFurst 06:40, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Decided the first action i should take was tagging them with a speedy delete tag. --EarthFurst 06:57, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::No one has opposed the deletion of those articles. So am deleting them today. Today I tagged Template:Animorphs Books because it doesn't seem appropriate for this wiki. --EarthFurst 22:26, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Have tagged Cochlear implant, Cognotechnology and Neuroprosthetics for deletion. If you have an opinion about a specific article that you want to post to a talk page, I think the correct place to put your comment is on the associated talk page (example: Talk:Cognotechnology) --EarthFurst 23:14, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Already done, plus most of the Neuroprosthetics and Implants categories, since they have little to nothing to do with LGBT. --RayneVanDunem 19:20, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Suggesting The Cell be deleted from this wiki. I didn't see any LGBT content in the article. Checked IMDB and only LGBT content I could find was apparently there was a gay slur in the film (according to IMDB's Plot Keywords). Possibly imported as part of the BDSM import? (note also posted to Talk:RayneVanDunem ) --EarthFurst (talk) 01:55, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Suggesting Star Maidens be deleted from this wiki. Doesn't seem to have any LGBT content. The series theme is "battle of the sexes/role reversal scenario" (with females dominating males), but I don't think any of that qualifies as LGBT content. (note also posted to Talk:RayneVanDunem ) --EarthFurst (talk) 01:55, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Suggesting Erotic humiliation be deleted from this wiki. I didn't see any LGBT content in the article. --EarthFurst (talk) 01:55, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Suggesting Webtease be deleted from this wiki. I didn't see any LGBT content in the article. --EarthFurst (talk) 02:00, October 12, 2016 (UTC) I Need Your Help! Hi my name is Sarah Diehl and I am a 34 year old lesbian living in Kansas. I have been thinking about writing a book for years and I have had lots of ideas and considered lots of genres but I think I want to attempt a book with my latest idea. I want to write a book about discrimination against gays/lesbians but also talk about the uplifting things. I want to compile stories of discrimination from gays/lesbians but I also want it to have uplifting stories from gays/lesbians. I am hoping a book like this may help some of our younger generation who are struggling so that they can see that suicide is not the answer and that they are not alone and what they may be going through others have. In order to do this I have reached out to friends but I am not getting any responses. I was wondering if you had any suggestions for ways I can reach as many people as possible. I want as many stories as possible and I may even start a website. The stories can be short blurbs or long essays. They can remain anonymous or they can include their name. They can send me as many as they want. I would like to get responses from as many different places as possible to show that its world wide. People can send their stories to my e-mail which is javelin12 AT yahoo.com, if they do that please put "story" or "book" in the subject line or they can send it to me in the mail: Sarah Diehl 622 Northrup Ave Kansas City, Ks. 66101 Thank you for your help and I appreciate any feedback. :Hi Sarah. I would suggest that you start your look at Reddit's LGBT section. It's a major and welcoming news forum for LGBT people and, from what I've seen, a means of promoting and commenting on content from other websites relevant to LGBT interests. Or at least it has one of the larger counts of members in comparison to other major gay forums, like Gay Teen Forum, Hip Forum's Gay section, RealJock, etc. I've posted your request onto Reddit's LGBT forum without the contact info, but I've promised to hand then your contact if they desire to be included in your project. RayneVanDunem 05:35, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Red links everywhere (copied from User talk:EarthFurst) I was going to make some edits to Gay pride and I noticed a LOT of redlinks there. I then saw them all over this wiki. It appears to be a result of copying lots of content from Wikipedia, which includes links to content on Wikipedia that doesn't exist here. What do you think of removing those links entirely? Or maybe removing some selectively, and leaving a few in place where there should be a page here too? OR I could leave the links in place, but point them to the Wikipedia page (so instead of a red link to Pride, it would point to Wikipedia:Pride. ...or I could just leave them all alone when I make my edits. :P What do you think? Advice? Has this been discussed before somewhere? Thanks! : In my opinion, leave LGBT-related links alone as redlinks. And delink the redlinks that are not LGBT-specific. --EarthFurst (talk) 08:52, April 30, 2016 (UTC) creating a bot I am a programmer so I could create bot for importing pages from Wikipedia and removing non-LGBT red links but I want to know if there is any interest because it would almost require a bot flag given the number of edits it would be doing. Update: I have an bot account I just need the bot flag and permission to use AutoWikiBrowser here. Miiohau (talk) 02:46, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Merge two categories of events in USA? Just noticed there two similar categories: "Category:Events in the United States" and "LGBT events in the United States‎". Would have said the "Events in the United States" cat was for non-LGBT specific events ... but looks like both are being used for LGBT events in the USA. Suggest # LGBT USA events be moved to "Category:LGBT events in the United States" # and if there no events left in "Category:Events in the United States" than delete that category. --EarthFurst (talk) 21:51, October 11, 2016 (UTC) *I agree with that. - DragonMage (talk) 12:58, October 16, 2016 (UTC)